Dúvida de paixão
by PinkyJimmityQuilly
Summary: - Estou apaixonado Ray? Tyson/Kai, oneshot, K ,português


- Estou apaixonado Ray?

Ray olhou para Tyson espantado, como é que ele era suposto saber? A sua relação com Mariah estava a ir de maneira ótima, depois de ele finalmente perceber que o que sentia era amor e deixar de lado os casos de uma noite, mas não podia saber se os outros estavam apaixonados! Ray respondeu à pergunta de Tyson com outra pergunta:

- Não sei Tyson, estás?

- Como é que é suposto eu saber? Se soubesse não te tinha perguntado não é? Diz lá! Estou apaixonado?

Ray olhou para Tyson de novo, suprimindo a vontade de rir, isto era sério, e ele não podia magoar os sentimentos do amigo, mas é que não tinha nem noção de como poderia saber se o amigo está apaixonado, talvez…

- Já te disse que não sei, não estou na tua cabeça, mas há certos sinais, é só tu perceberes quais são e admitires a ti mesmo que estás apaixonado.

- Bem…que tipo de sinais? Como é que descobriste que estavas apaixonado por Mariah?

Ray sorriu, as lembranças a virem-lhe à cabeça, desde pequeno que fora próximo de Mariah, e depois de se afastar dela para jogar Beyblade com os seus novos amigos, percebera que sentia a sua falta, não fora até não a ter por perto que percebera quão importante ela era…Ray explicou isso mesmo a Tyson…

- Pois…mas a pessoa de quem gosto não é alguém que conheço desde pequeno, na verdade só o conheci há pouco tempo…

- Ele? – Ray levantou uma sobrancelha, ao perceber que apanhara o seu amigo. Ao perceber que Ray descobrira algo, e que fora apanhado em flagrante Tyson começou a tossir muito alto, esperando que isso disfarçasse o facto de estar a corar.

- Eu…não disse que era um ele, como é que sabes?

- Usaste um "o", então diz lá quem é? É o Max? O Daichi? Não me digas que sou eu! Sabes que estou a namorar….

- NÃO ÉS TU, e não é nenhum dos que disseste! É alguém muito especial!

Ray sentiu os olhos abrirem-se e expandirem-se em surpresa, não seria por acaso….não, não podia…seria? Ray perguntou a Tyson…

- Não me digas que é o Kai! Tyson, é?

Tyson corou ainda mais, a sua cara tornando-se mais vermelha do que um tomate, Ray tomou isso como um sim, e começou-se a rir…

- O que é? O que é?

- É só que…bem, tu vais perceber em breve, então diz-me porque é que achas que estás apaixonado pelo Kai? Do género, o que sentes?

- Bem… - Tyson achava impossível corar mais, mas sentiu as faces ficarem ainda mais quentes, à medida que se preparava para contar a sua história a Ray. – Não sei….só, foi com o tempo, a princípio ele era só alguém que queria ser melhor que, alguém para bater…no meu caminho para ser campeão mundial, ele era um inimigo a bater, e depois…bem depois tu sabes o que aconteceu, juntámo-nos e formámos uma equipa, e. …não sei! Olha, passei tanto tempo com ele e convosco, e comecei a perceber que ele era um humano…tinha fragilidades, tinha uma história, tinha os seus medos….mesmo quando ele nos deixou, não me senti irritado, bem…pelo menos não tanto como estava à espera, só me senti…triste..sim, por ele quebrar a nossa confiança e mais que tudo por me deixar, consegues imaginar? E depois quando o trouxemos de volta, senti-me tão…tão feliz! Tu não fazes ideia de como é, sempre que ele se afasta ou está longe sinto-me quase doente, e mesmo quando ele está perto, sinto-me desapontado, e irritado, por ele não perceber ou estar a passar tempo comigo, estás a ver?

Ray sorriu.

- Tyson, estás errado numa coisa….

- O quê?

- Eu sei exatamente como é, porque foi exatamente isso que senti quando me afastei dela…estás definitivamente apaixonado…mas tu tens um problema…

- Eu sei! Quero contar ao Kai que gosto dele, mas tenho medo que ele se ria, ou pior, tenha nojo de mim e se afaste de mim! Prefiro ficar para sempre amigo dele, só a admirá-lo ao longe, do que vê-lo fugir e evitar-me.

- Pois… - Ray suspirou – A vida é complicada Tyson, não podes ter tudo, mas digo-te uma coisa, eu tive a sorte de ter os meus sentimentos correspondidos, mas mesmo que não tivesse, só o facto de estar sempre a perguntar-me se iria funcionar….se podia, o que aconteceria, deixava-me louco! Eu tentava afastar-me dos meus sentimentos, distanciar-me e concentrar-me em outras raparigas, meninas diferentes todas as noites, mas cheguei a um ponto em que não conseguia aguentar mais, via a cara dela em todas as raparigas, e de alguma maneira já não me sentia tão bem…a fazer essas coisas…Tyson, eu digo-te uma coisa, se há uma coisa que o Kai é, é perspicaz, tenho quase a certeza que ele já sabe o que tu sentes, ele pode não ser muito leal, ou honesto ou…bem, para ser honesto o Kai tem muitas falhas no seu caracter, mas se não se afastou de ti, ou afastou?

- Bem…não, tem andado distante…mas nunca se recusou a estar comigo, ou arranjou desculpas…tens razão!

- Vês? – Ray sorriu de novo, desta vez ainda mais, enquanto passava uma mão pela testa, a limpar uma gota de suor que se começara a formar.

- Mas só uma coisa, o que queres dizer com "O Kai tem muitas falhas"? Acho-o perfeitamente perfeito.

- Tu lá sabes…bem, ele provavelmente já sabe mas revela-lhe os teus sentimentos!

- Eu vou…sim! Eu vou! Obrigado Ray!

- De nada, já agora… - Mas Tyson já tinha saído, Ray não pode evitar ponderar se as coisas correriam bem para eles, Tyson merecia amor, toda a gente merecia alguém como a sua própria namorada, alguém com quem partilhar a vida, e quem melhor que Kai para aturar as atitudes infantis de Tyson? Ao fechar a porta de sua casa, Ray desejou sorte a Tyson silenciosamente, esperava que tudo funcionasse para os amigos.

Quando Kai abriu a porta uma surpresa esperava-o, uma que o agradou intensamente….

_**O FIM  
**_

_**Notas do autor: Detestei este final, mas acho que a história ficou pelo menos decente, o que esperam Kai e Tyson? Talvez um dia elabore nisso, existem grandes fãs deste Ship, e para eles dedico esta história, mesmo assim, duas histórias seguidas deles? São um bom par, isso admito, por isso…bem reviews?**_


End file.
